Between the Bedroom Walls
by Mahoro
Summary: FredxGeorge, Slash, Twincest - Fred ist sich seiner Gefühle für George nicht sicher, aber dessen Freundin Katie ist ihm eindeutig ein Dorn im Auge. Wie wird George reagieren, wenn er von der Zuneigung seines Bruders erfährt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Charaktere, Orte und Gegenstände in dieser Geschichte, die aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum stammen, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling und welchen Studios auch immer. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld, sonst hätte ich mir schon längst das Haus neben den Phelps-Twins gekauft und würde meine gesamte Freizeit damit verbringen, diese zu observieren.

**Warnings: **Zwei unglaublich gutaussehende Zwillingsbrüder

**Weitere Anmerkungen: **Diese Geschichte beinhaltet Slash und Twincest. Wer das nicht mag, soll es für sich behalten, denn ich werde sicherlich nicht meine Zeit damit verschwenden, jemanden davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht die größte Sünde der Menschheitsgeschichte ist.

---

Die Uhr über der Schlafzimmertür gab einen leisen Klick von sich. Fred sah gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um den kleinen Kuckuck eine Ladung Juckpulver ausspucken zu sehen- George hatte ihn mit dieser charmanten Sonderfunktion ausgestattet. Sie waren beide zu faul gewesen, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, auch wenn sie dadurch schon einige Male Opfer ihres eigenen Streiches geworden waren.

„Nach Zwölf...", dachte er und seufzte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes löschte er die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch und drehte sich auf die Seite. In dem Schatten, den der Mond auf den Boden warf, beobachtete er die an dem Fenster vorbeifliegenden Schneeflocken.

Es war also schon nach Mitternacht und George war immer noch nicht zurück. Plötzlich musste er lachen: Er kam sich vor wie eine frustrierte Ehefrau, die den ganzen Abend vergeblich am perfekt gedeckten Tisch auf ihren Mann gewartet und letztendlich das liebevoll mit Preiselbeeren gefüllte Rentier der Mülltonne spendiert hatte. Aber George hatte keine Ahnung, dass er oben im Turmzimmer eine Ehefrau hatte, und so ging er, frei von jeglichen moralischen Bedenken, seinem persönlichem Vergnügen nach, und das scheinbar bis spät in die Nacht.

Dabei schien alles so perfekt durchdacht. Fred, der Meister aller perfekt durchdachten Pläne, hatte seinem Zwillingsbruder vorgeschlagen, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um ungestört an Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen weiterzuarbeiten. George stimmte sofort zu. Sie hatten sogar ihre misstrauische Mutter überreden können. Der Plan sah aber vor, dass außer ihnen möglichst wenige Schülerinnen und Schüler dablieben. Vor allem Schülerinnen. Vor allem diese eine: Katie, Georges Freundin. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an sie verzog Fred das Gesicht. Das war kindisch, das wusste er. Er mochte Katie sogar. Aber leider hatte Fred die Angewohnheit, Leute nur zu mögen, solange sie ihm nicht im Weg standen, und das tat Katie- ganz offensichtlich. Sie musste es sich ja kurzerhand anders überlegen und mit Angelina im Schloss bleiben.

Gut, Angelina mochte er wirklich. Aber leider schien auch sie ihn wirklich zu mögen. _Wirklich _wirklich.

Und dabei wollte Fred bloß ein bisschen Zeit nur mit seinem Bruder verbringen- und mit ein paar unschuldigen Erstklässlern. Nein, _so _war das nicht gemeint. George und er mussten tatsächlich im Zuge der Sortimenterweiterung des Ladens neue Produkte testen und wer eignete sich da besser für als ein Paar nichts ahnende kleine Konsumenten von morgen, auf dessen Gesichtern nur zu überdeutlich „young, willing & eager" stand?

Zurück zur obersten Priorität- George.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er für seinen Zwillingsbruder empfand. Ja, die Bruderliebe und so weiter, aber da war noch dieses andere Gefühl. Welches Gefühl? Genau das wollte er doch rausfinden, verdammt!

Vielleicht schmollte er nur, weil sein Bruder in letzter Zeit lieber mit jemandem anderen in verlassenen Klassenräumen oder halbverschütteten Geheimgängen verschwand. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sehr gering, das gestand er sich ein. Aber er wollte sich sicher sein, bevor er den womöglich größten Fehler seines Lebens beging, indem er Liebeserklärungen leichtsinnig an seinen gleichgeschlechtlichen Zwillingsbruder verteilte, den Besagten, der ihm übrigens mehr als alles andere auf der Welt bedeutete, zunächst verstören und dann verlieren und vor der Gesellschaft verstoßen als armer Schlucker in London City landen würde.

So lag Fred noch eine ganze Weile da und versuchte nicht an bestimmte, irgendwo im Schloss parallel zu seinem Schmollen ablaufende Vorgänge zu denken. Irgendwann überkam ihn aber doch die Müdigkeit; langsam döste er ein, bis ein leises Schnarchen den Raum erfüllte. Der Traum von einem Quidditchspiel, bei dem Riesendonuts die Torringe darstellten, ließ ihn sogar ein wenig sabbern.

---

Meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt. Dieser Teil ist kurz, aber ich möchte zuerst sehen, ob die Geschichte überhaupt Anklang findet, deswegen wäre ein Review hilfreich, da ich sonst keine Ahnung habe, ob sie euch gefallen hat und ob ich weiterposten soll. Konstruktive Kritik, Lob, Anregungen und Wünsche sind immer willkommen. Für die Dialogsüchtigen (wie ich es bin): Konversationen werden folgen, aber sonst hätte Fred hier ja Selbstgespräche führen müssen. Meine Lieblingstelle in diesem Kapitel: „Aber leider hatte Fred die Angewohnheit, Leute nur zu mögen, solange sie ihm nicht im Weg standen..." - Das hat der Junge eindeutig von mir.

Erstmal, Yours truly, Mahoro


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel- Jealous?...Jealous.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Fred auf seinen Bruder am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle. Gerade als er überlegte, ob George überhaupt noch auftauchen würde, und sich lustlos ein Brötchen schmierte, schwangen zwei lange Beine neben ihm über die Bank.

"He, hier ist be-", er brach ab, als er diese als die seines Bruders erkannte. "Wurde aber auch Zeit."

"Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Bruderherz!" George grinste und ließ sich neben Fred nieder.

"Scheint gestern ja noch ziemlich spät geworden zu sein", bemerkte Fred mit so viel Beiläufigkeit, wie er aufbringen konnte. Er versuchte sich an einem lässigen Grinsen, merkte aber, wie seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten und widmete sich schnell wieder seinem Brötchen.

"Ja, wir...ähm...haben noch im Astronomieturm die...ähm...Sterne beobachtet." George grinste frech. "Du weißt schon, Uranus und so."

"So, so, die Sterne beobachtet also. Und der Schneesturm hat euch dabei nicht gestört?" Fred wollte den Scherz weiterführen, doch seine Stimme klang eher so vorwurfsvoll wie die einer Mutter, die ihre 14jährige Tochter dabei ertappt hat, wie diese sich in den frühen Morgenstunden nach einer wilden Partynacht durch den Hintereingang auf ihr Zimmer schleichen wollte.

George hob belustigt eine Augenbraue. "Eifersüchtig?", fragte er.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne."

"Wie du meinst." George begann nun, sich sein eigenes Brötchen zu belegen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken nahm Fred seinen Mut zusammen- seit wann brauchte er Mut, um seinen Zwillingsbruder anzusprechen?- und fragte: "Und? Schon irgendwelche Pläne für heute?"

"Umpf!" George versuchte, den Bissen möglichst schnell runterzuschlucken. "Gut, dass du fragst! Ich möchte mit Katie runter nach Hogsmeade, schließlich haben wir zur Weihnachtszeit keine regulären Besuche dorthin und das wäre sicherlich _sooo romantisch, George!"_- er versuchte Katies hohe Mädchenstimme nachzuahmen und grinste dabei machomäßig. Könntest du mir nachher also bitte die Karte des Rumtreibers geben?"

Scheinbar war Freds Gesichtsausdruck nicht der, den er erwartet hatte und so fügte er hinzu: "Was ist los? Du hast sie doch nicht etwa wieder verloren? Ich warne dich, das war schon mehr als knapp, als wir sie letztes Mal aus Filchs Büro holen mussten, und ich persönlich bin ja der Meinung, dass die angeblichen Folteranlagen im Kerker gar keine Hirngespinste sind."

Fred blieb immer noch stumm.

George seufzte. "Gib mir Bescheid, sobald du die Gabe zu sprechen wiedererlangt hast. Ich muss jetzt los und noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen."

Er klopfte Fred brüderlich auf die Schulter und verschwand munter summend aus der Großen Halle. Freds Blick, verletzt und doch voller grimmiger Entschlossenheit, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Fröhlich hüpfte George wenig später die Stufen zum Schlafzimmer hinauf. "Hey, mein Lieblings-Zwillingsbruder!", rief er, als er die Tür aufschlug. Das nächste, was er mitbekam, war, dass ihn ein Paar Hände am Kragen packten und gegen die Wand drückten.

"Du hattest Recht." Fred sah ihn durchdringlich an. "Ich _bin _eifersüchtig."

Und bevor George etwas erwidern konnte, zog Fred ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

---

blub, blub...blu blub.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2 - I'm sorry but he's mine 

George hörte die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zufallen, als er die Treppe hinunterstürzte. Am Treppenabsatz angekommen, schaute er sich verwirrt um. Der Gemeinschaftsraum sah aus wie immer: Die meisten Gryffindors hatten es sich am Kamin gemütlich gemacht, ein paar Zweitklässler tauschten am Fenster eifrig Schokofroschkarten, mehrere Mädchen tuschelten aufgeregt beim Anblick eines Aushanges an der Pinnwand.

Niemand schien ihn bemerkt zu haben.

Etwas streifte Georges Bein, er zuckte zusammen - Krummbein. Es war nur Krummbein, der George wegen dessen roter Haarpracht wahrscheinlich als so etwas wie seinen entfernten Verwandten ansah. George fuhr sich durch die Haare - er musste sich beruhigen. Er schritt hinüber zu dem nächsten Sessel und ließ sich in ihn sinken. Immer noch ein bisschen nach Luft ringend, die Ellenbogen auf die Lehnen des Sessels gestützt, starrte er zu Boden.

Er war so darin vertieft, alle möglichen - und unmöglichen - Gründe für das eben Geschehene zu finden, angefangen mit dem Ersten, was einem Weasley-Zwilling in den Sinn kam - einem Scherz (Natürlich! Es muss alles ein blöder Scherz gewesen sein!), bis hin zu der lächerlichen Vermutung, dass Fred ihn einfach mit Angelina verwechselt hatte (immerhin waren sie fast gleichgroß!), dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich das Portraitloch geöffnet und eine Person sich auf direktem Wege zu ihm gemacht hatte.

"George, alles in Ordnung?", fragte diese und erst dann, als George aufblickte und in diese blau-grauen Augen sah, kam ihm in den Sinn, was ihm als allererstes in den Sinn hätte kommen sollen.

Er, George Weasley, hatte eine Freundin - eine feste Freundin. Und wenn man, egal ob als George Weasley oder nicht, eine feste Freundin oder eine festen Freund hatte, dann durfte man keine anderen Personen küssen. Jedenfalls nicht so wie er es gerade in diesem dunklen Schlafzimmer getan hatte. Hey, Moment mal! Keine falschen Tatsachen bitte! _Er_ hatte hier absolut niemanden in einem dunklen Schlafzimmer geküsst. Und dennoch überkam ihn so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen eben dieser,_ seiner _festen Freundin gegenüber, die mit leicht verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn herabschaute.

"Du bist doch George, oder?", fragte sie ihn scherzhaft, als er ihr nicht antwortete.

"Ja, natürlich...tut mir Leid, ich war etwas in Gedanken versunken", antwortete er schließlich und versuchte dabei, ein möglichst sorgloses Lächeln aufzusetzen. "Hör mal, ich muss noch etwas erledigen, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, ja?" Er drückte Katie einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, durch das Portraitloch.

Nein, dass musste er ihr nicht erzählen. Vor noch nicht so langer Zeit haben Fred und er sich sogar das Bett geteilt, aber das musste ja auch nicht jeder wissen, oder? Es war einfach ihre Art von Nähe. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches für sie, sie waren sich so nah, wie man sich als Menschen nur nah sein konnte. Sie waren Zwillinge, eineiige Zwillinge, geboren in einem Abstand von Dreizehn Minuten.

Und auch jetzt sind sie einfach ein bisschen weiter in _ihrer_ Nähe gegangen.

_"Hör auf, dir etwas einzureden"_, befahl George sich selbst. Selbst wenn sie siamesische Zwillinge wären, _so_ nah hätten sie sich nicht kommen müssen, nicht kommen sollen, nicht kommen dürfen!

_"Aber warum hast du ihn dann nicht sofort von dir weggestoßen?"_ , hakte eine leise stimme in seinem Kopf nach. _"Ich war bloß überrascht. Zu perplex, um irgendetwas sofort zu unternehmen. Und außerdem war es im Zimmer sehr dunkel." _

George blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit dieser dürftigen Erklärung zufriedenzustellen, als hoffte er, dass sich die Situation von alleine lösen würde. Aus Angst, früher als nötig auf Fred zu treffen, irrte er ziellos im Schloss herum, doch als ihn spät am Abend eine ziemlich gereizt wirkende Professorin McGonagall persönlich zum Porträtloch brachte, blieb ihm keine Wahl, und so stieg er nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen zum Schlafsaal hoch.

Er war froh, dass die Vorhänge von Freds Bett zugezogen waren, und so schlüpfte auch er schnell in seines, mit aller Kraft versuchend, die Gedanken an den nächsten Tag aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Bald erfüllte das laute Schnarchen seiner Zimmernachbarn den Raum und auch ihm gelang es schließlich, in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu sinken.

--

Er wusste, dass Fred nicht an ihr interessiert war. Er wusste auch, dass Angelina keine Chance bei ihm hatte. Er wusste ebenfalls, dass Fred nur aus purer Höflichkeit und Angst, ihre Gefühle zu verletzten, ihr diesen Blick schenkte...

Das wusste er doch, oder?

Vielleicht hatte Fred seine Meinung ja geändert? Vielleicht fand Fred mittlerweile, dass Angelinas Haut die absolut unwiderstehliche Farbe seiner Lieblingsschokosorte (dunkle Vollmilch) hätte und dass er in kürzester Zeit auch deren Geschmack testen sollte? Es war George egal, wie absurd das klang. Er wollte nicht, dass Fred jemanden (außer ihn) so ansah. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand (außer ihm) Fred, _seinem_ Fred solch einen Blick entlockte. Er wollte ihn mit niemandem teilen und er würde ihn mit niemandem teilen.

Er warf die Zeitschrift achtlos bei Seite, erhob sich und schritt rasch auf sein Ebenbild zu.

"Wir müssen reden!" Oh heiliger Hauself, er klang wie in dem klischeehaftesten movie ever.

Fred sah ihn überrascht an.

"Sofort."

"Hey, wenn es wieder um deine selbstrasierende Rasierklingen geht: Ich habe sie nicht genommen und das weißt du genau!", erwiderte Fred aufbrausend.

Bei dem Gedanken, wie weit die selbstrasierende Rasierklingen von seinem eigentlichem Motiv entfernt waren, verdrehte George genervt die Augen und seufzte.

"Ok, ok, ich komm ja schon. Angelina, wir sehen uns dann nachher, ja?"

_"Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass es kein nachher gibt"_, dachte George grimmig und würdigte das Mädchen keines weiteren Blickes.

Fred zwinkerte der etwas verdutzt blickenden Angelina zu und folgte George die Treppe hinauf in das Turmzimmer.

Oben angekommen wurde den Zwillingsbrüdern auf eine peinliche Art bewusst, dass sie sich seit jener schicksalhaften Situation vor über zwei Wochen das erste Mal unter vier Augen befanden. Natürlich haben sie beide weiterhin im selben Zimmer die Nächte verbracht, aber sie schafften es, sich möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Meist war George schon komplett angezogen, als Fred erst aufwachte, und ihre verbalen Äußerungen gingen nicht über das Nötigste hinaus.

Im Eifer der Gefechts hatte George dies gar nicht bedacht und für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß er, weswegen sie eigentlich hier waren. George hatte sich mit diesem Zustand mehr oder weniger zufrieden gegeben, da er Fred und sich weitere unangenehme Situationen ersparen wollte und er eh nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, doch seine Gedanken kreisten trotzdem unablässig um seinen Zwillingsbruder und den Abend im Schlafsaal herum.

"Und?", unterbrach Fred die Stille.

"Was läuft zwischen dir und Angelina?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich habe gefragt, was zwischen dir und Angelina läuft", wiederholte George, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Bruder ihn ganz genau verstanden hatte, akustisch zumindest.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass zwischen Angelina und mir weder etwas läuft noch geht noch steht noch krabbelt." Fred war verblüfft: _darum_ das ganze Theater?

"Und warum siehst du sie dann so an, als wäre sie das letzte auf Erden verbliebene Stückchen deiner Lieblingsschokolade?", fragte George anklagend.

"Ich sehe sie ganz sicher nicht so an, mal abgesehen davon, dass noch ganze zwei Packungen Honigtopfs bester dunkler Vollmilchschokolade in meinem Nachttisch liegen!"

"Ha! Und mir hast du gesagt, du habest keine mehr!"

"Kann es sein, dass wir etwas vom Thema abschweifen?"

"..."

"Außerdem kann es dir doch egal sein, oder?", sagte Fred leise und sah seinen Bruder dabei nicht an.

"Kann es."

"..."

Und plötzlich war George sich ganz sicher.

"Ist es aber nicht."

Und bevor Fred irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war George in einer einzelnen fließenden Bewegung bei ihm und drückte dessen Lippen fest auf die seine.

--

**Note:** Yay, ein Update! Vielen Dank für alle Reviews! Die nächsten Kapitel sind schon in Arbeit und ihr wisst, wie ihr sie schneller (oder überhaupt...duh...) bekommen könnt, he-he. Vielleicht schaff ich dann sogar mal etwas mehr Fred on George action, he-he die Zweite.


End file.
